Feathered Wizardry
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: The flock can't catch a break. They were captured by Dumbledore and taken to... the Hospital Wing? Read and see how people who don't rely on anyone but eachother try to get along with spoiled wizards and people who are too curious for their own good. Yes,
1. Prolouge

**Summary: The Flock is found on the streets of England and forced into staying with a family of nine-the Weasleys-how will it end?**

**Max**

The flock and I sat under a tree in the park somewhere in Europe. Angel's wings were still rendered near useless and her sight was still blurry. The safe-haven Dr. Martinez had taken us to had turned out to be a trap, bringing us back to the pact of never trusting adults again in our lives. When had we ever really trusted _anyone_ outside of the flock, though? Fang had decided to return to The Flock, and I couldn't be happier.

"Max," Angel said, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I questioned softly, seeing the tears in her soft-blue eyes.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked. I shook my head: there was nowhere left to stay. Dr. Martinez couldn't be trusted, Jeb couldn't be trusted, the government couldn't be trusted, and we had to ensure we weren't sent back to The School.

"I don't know, Angel," I told her.

"We could stay in a hotel or something," Gazzy suggested. I shook my head, we could easily afford whatever we needed using the unlimited ATM card we had but if we stayed in one place for too long we would be found and sent back to The School.

"Gazzy, no," I told him. "Staying in one place is dangerous."

Gazzy nodded and Nudge woke up from her nap.

"Morning, sunshine," Iggy told her. How the blind kid knew that someone had woken up is beyond me.

I saw a shadowy figure and the next thing I knew an old guy with a beard was staring at us.

"When did'ya wake up? The eighteen hundreds?" I asked, he was wearing long robes and looked like he hadn't had a haircut since they were invented. His pale skin was slightly wrinkled and he had blue eyes that looked like icicles. My first thought: **This**_ man is a threat. RUN._

When I turned to do just that, I was knocked out though I didn't feel a single hand on me.

**A/N: Ok. One last try at a MR/HP x-over. They will be going to Hogwarts. It's just going to take some time as they start to get to know the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.**

**Also: Yeah, it's going to be a really rocky relationship. Because the Weasleys are very nice people and The Flock is not used to that by any means. They made a pact to not trust anyone so…..this is going to be interesting.**

**Harry is the only person in that house who is going to be okay with them not answer his questions. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm glad to hear them.**

**Thanks.**

**~ "Hindsight is 20/20; Foresight isn't all that great; and yet Justice is blind."{This is my sign off until I can find a better one/}**

** ~Talia.**

**P.S. I cannot figure out where the quoate came from.**


	2. The Weird Wacky Weasleys

**Max**

When I woke up, I saw white walls. I opened my eyes and looked around; expecting to see five identical cages around me and hardly be able to move due to being in one myself. When I reached my arm slightly to the left, I touched thin air.

"Are you alright, dear?" a heard an overly chipper voice say.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" I snapped at the voice.

"Because you have been asleep for two days!"

"So? Where am I? And where is my flo_" I stopped myself and corrected the last word. "Family?"

"The other five kids we found you with are in here with you, and you're in the hospital wing of a school, why?"

The minute she said hospital I panicked.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Haven't we suffered enough! We're just kids!" I kept shouting; I couldn't take it anymore. Sixteen years of being poked and prodded will do that to a person. I heard a familiar cry,

"Max!" It was obviously Angel, my perfectly little sweet, innocent (well, sort of) Angel.

"See, they're in this room, and I don't plan on hurting you. I'm Madame Pomfrey," the lady said reaching her hand out in greeting. By instinct, I scooted away from her. She retracted her hand. "Will you tell me your name?"

I looked warily at her. "Please?"

"Fine. Max."

"Max?" she questioned. "Is that short for Maxine?"

I shook my head. "Maximum," I told her gruffly.

"Where are your parents?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"So your parents just left you in a park in England?"

"No, we chose to go there. Besides, we aren't really related."

"Then how_?"

I explained that the flock and I were raised together, but didn't give her any other details.

"One more question," she said. And I dreaded it once I realized she probably checked us thoroughly for any injuries we might have acquired when knocked out. I nodded. "Why do the six of you have wings?"

I shrunk back from her when she walked over to her desk and returned.

"Please tell me?"

"Evil scientist decided it was a good idea, why don't you go ask them."

"Okay, legally I'm not allowed to let you just leave to the streets. Luckily, we already found someone who can handle a lot of kids at once."

She kept talking but I didn't quite hear any of it. Other than something about Weasels, she finished and walked over to a bed that was occupied by the youngest member of my flock: Angel.

**Hermione**

Harry and I were staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow for the summer. Mrs. Weasley had called a family meeting and forced Harry and I to join. Her exact words were:

"It concerns everyone here." When Harry and I had attempted to say we didn't _belong_ in their family meeting.

It still amazed me at how calm Mrs. Weasley could be with all of her children as well as her kids' friends. I knew for a fact that Harry was in shock whenever she was calm around him. Which, was understandable considering his crappy excuse for family.

"Professor Dumbledore found a group of kids who have grown up without being detected, they're going to stay here just until school starts."

That had the Weasley clan, Harry, and I chattering about what they might be like.

"When are they going to be here?" I asked.

"Tommorow, evidentally Professor Dumbledore scared them a little much."

**Max**

The next day we were taken to a house that looked ready to fall over, in front of it was a sign that stated "Welcome to the Burrow."

We walked in and were greeted with a lot of people in a small amount of space. Angel sent a thought to me:

_I'm gonna be sick, Max._

I nodded in agreement and pulled her closer to me.

"Hi!" one girl shouted right at Iggy. That startled him as he hadn't quite heard her coming, and when he jumped back he tripped over an umbrella stand then went crashing into a table.

"Nice going," Gazzy joked.

"Shut up," Iggy muttered.

"Gazzy?" Nudge asked. "He doesn't need to_" Iggy cut her off before she began.

"I love you, but I swear you've rattled more facts about the world in the past twenty four hours than I have heard in thirteen years. Which is saying quite a lot."

"So," I said. "Who're you?"

"Max!" Angel chastised me.

_Like you weren't thinking it!_

Angel shrugged and turned back to the room full of people. They all introcduced themselves. Evidentally, the parents really liked children if they could handle not only their seven children but friends and strangers as well.

Hermione was the girl who had caused Iggy's accident.

"I think I bent part of my wing," he whispered so quietly that only one of us would be able to hear him or even be aware he'd made any sound.

When dinner rolled around, Iggy misjudged were the chair was and sat down on the floor.

"It's just not your day, is it?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy shook his head, "I think I had better luck learning to walk!"

At that, we all burst out laughing. By the time we were actually walking as opposed to being cramped in a cage almost 24/7 Iggy couldn't see and it was an interesting sight.

"What are you blind or something?" Ron, the youngest red-haired boy, asked. The rest of the flock glared at him and he shrunk back.

"As-a-matter-of-fact, _yes_," Iggy stated and slumped back into the chair.

"Were you born that way?" Ron asked, his tact lessening by the minute.

"No," Iggy stated. His blindness was a sensitive topic at the best of times. He was quite used to it but we were in a strange place and there were a lot of unfamiliar voices for him to distinguish.

"That must have been really hard to get used to," Hermione stated.

"Not really," Iggy stated.

"I say we talk about _anything_ else!" Angel shouted. All of the flock nodded their agreement.

"So," Ron started. "Why are you here?" Hermione glared at him.

"That was really rude, Ron," she chastised.

"It's fine," Angel told her shrugging. "We don't have to answer. And I don't plan to."

"And I have corrupted you," I complained. "What happened to you being angelic?"

We all knew that was a joke. The kid had attempted world domination at the age of seven, or at least taking over the United States.

We shared a look and just went on eating.

Ron asked another prying question about us that involved our parents. The room fell silent and Harry and Hermione both gave him a look like: 'really?'

"None of your business," Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy all snapped at the same time. Which made sense. We didn't all know our parents. And the little we did know about them gave us a rather good reason to hate them. Who leaves a kid to be tortured by scientist, anyway?

There was a silence for awhile after that and then we went onto having independent conversations. I didn't feel like there was anyone I didn't know well in the room and then Ron opened his mouth again. He was a complete idiot.

"Were you guys raised by wolves or something?"

Angel looked him dead in the eye and established, "Close."

Which in no way was a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth. Erasers were part lupine and they were the guards for us while we were in cages. The nearest thing we had to parents were evil scientist who would rather see us hurt than happy if it helped with their scientific discoveries.

I guess Hermione was offended by the way Angel said one word in a snappish way.

"You know, he has every right to ask you questions. You just randomly showed up in his house. I'd certainly be curious if not a tad infuritated by your presence especially if you didn't try to talk with respect!" she basically yelled the majority of her lecture. I glared at her.

"We didn't have a choice in coming here no leave me alone!" I got up and stormed out the door. I had no intentions of leaving for more than a hour or two but I wasn't dealing with the know-it-all known as Hermione Granger.

**Hermione**

I felt a little bad for yelling at Max.

"Will she be okay?" I questioned the little girl, Angel. I was curious as to why they were starting school so late. The youngest was just about 7 and the oldest three were fourteen or fifteen. They seemed to be closer than most siblings were and didn't really look much alike. The way the strawberry-blonde teenager had reacted to Ron questioning his blindness led me to believe they'd been through a lot.

Max came back a few hours later and it had been raining for a bit and she was drenched.

Mrs. Weasley tried to help her dry off but Max batted her away. The sleeping arrangements were a tad odd. Max was rooming with Ginny and I. Angel and Nudge were rooming together in Bill's old room. Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang rooming together in Charlie's old room and Harry and Ron in Ron's room.

Before we went to bed I started trying to find common ground with Max.

"What do you like to do, Max?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't really do much."

"Do you like to read?" I asked.

"Not really."

"How about watch television?"

"Nope."

I gave up hope after we had gone through everything in the world that a teenage girl might like. It seems she had about as much of a life as Harry did before Hogwarts. And then it clicked. Harry would be able to get these kids to open up, he knew how to talk to people who really didn't quite fit in.

I'm not exactly proud of trying to force information out of people using my best friend's not-so-great childhood but, I did. Or would have if Harry would've agreed to help me.

**Harry**

The kids didn't seem to like small spaces anymore than I did. They seemed sort of terrified of them, actually.

A few weeks went by and I was learning that they were actually pretty nice kids once they relaxed around the burrow a little. I still caught them looking for escape routes every time they were with anyone but each other.

I sat down in the kitchen and Max was up for some reason.

"Hey," I told her.

"Hi. So, how do you know these people?" she asked. I thought this an odd question but supplied her with an honest answer.

"Ron's one of my best friends. Has been since we were eleven."

"Okay."

"How do you know the kids you showed up with?"

"Grew up with them," she was very short and anything but sweet. "They're family in all but blood."

"Take it from me, blood doesn't mean family. My relatives certainly aren't my family. I put up with them anyway."

Hermione came in and sat down.

"Hi, I've finally finished all of my summer homework. You?"

"I got that done last night. I actually started it before the last second this year."

She nodded and looked at me, angrily. I flinched away from her and she shook her head and turned to Max.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thanks," Max looked at her weirdly as if asking how she slept was an odd question to hear. And I didn't blame her. It is a_ weird_ question.

**A/N: Ideas would be great. :D Thanks. Also, if you want to shoot me a PM go for it. I'll respond asap. :D**

** "Hindsight is 20/20; Foresight isn't all that great; And yet, justice is blind."**

** ~Talia.**


End file.
